Annabeth the Waitress
by All Powerful Demigod
Summary: Annabeth is a waitress at a restaurant when she takes notice of a certain customer. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

"Percy Jackson sat alone in a booth at a restaurant just wrapping up his meal. This was one of his favorite restaurants to eat at. Not only was the food great, but the scenery was magnificent. This restaurant dressed it's waitresses in impossibly tiny uniforms, with shirts that barely concealed their asses, and tight fitting T-shirts that showed off their ample titties. They apparently had a requirement that their waitresses had to have huge tits, a requirement that he had absolutely no problem with. 

His waitress, whose name tag said "Annabeth," was absolutely gorgeous. Long curly blonde hair capped a body that was absolutely made for sin. She had one of the most amazing asses he had ever seen. She also sported a pair of tits that made his mouth water. They were likely enhanced, but they were upright and very large, likely a DD-cup size or so. Although the restaurant chain required their waitresses to wear a bra, her must have been cut below her nipples, or been really thin, because her hard and upright nipples showed clearly through her T-shirt." 

"Her shirt had the collar cut or torn off, making a wide opening that exposed most of one shoulder. It had also been cropped up so that is exposed her flat, washboard abs, and barely came down past the bottoms of her breasts. 

Annabeth also had a very flirtatious manner, like all the waitresses in this restaurant. While serving him, he felt a couple of tit-strikes as her breasts brushed his arm while serving him and refilling his drinks. He doubted it was innocent. More likely it was just a slick method of sucking up for a big tip. 

Setting his credit card out in the folio containing his bill, he showed he was ready to pay. Seeing that, Annabeth sashayed by sexily and scooped up the folio. "I'll be right back," she said in her breathy, but mousy little voice. With her Californian accent, she was just so cute sounding it wasn't even funny. 

When she returned a few minutes later, she looked intently at him with her big grey eyes. "I thought I recognized you, but I wasn't sure until I saw your credit card. I'm a huge fan of your films Mr. Jackson." 

"Percy chuckled. He was an adult film maker, with roles both starring and occasionally directing. "You look way too young and innocent to be familiar with my work, darling," Percy said. 

Annabeth giggled. "My Dad owned a copy of every film you ever made, I think. He had quite a collection. I used to sneak in and borrow it a lot. I loved watching you in your movies. It caused me to have a lot of daydreams in school." She leaned down close to his ear and lightly whispered in his ear, "and some fantasies at night." 

She giggled again, and he felt his cock stir slightly. She was gorgeous, and it had been a week or so since he had gotten laid. But he thought about how young she is, and thought better of it. 

"How old are you, Annabeth?" he asked. 

"Twenty-one," came the answer he was hoping for. "Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!," he thought to himself. 

"I always wondered what it would be like to work in one of your films," she said. 

"It takes a certain kind of person to work in adult films. But you certainly have the looks for it," Percy said. 

"Thank you," she said coquettishly. 

"I think I would really enjoy it. Could you give me any advice about how to get discovered?" she asked. 

Percy smiled broadly. "Darling, you just got discovered," he said with a chuckle. 

"I am casting for a film I am going to direct and produce. Would you like to interview for a role?" he continued. 

"Oh my gosh! Would I ever!" she exclaimed excitedly. "When?" she asked. 

"Tonight, maybe?" he replied. 

"Well, shoot! I would love to, but I work until midnight." She replied crestfallen." 

"Well, that would work for me," said Percy. I have an appointment with another director that will last about that late. If you could drop by my place when you get off work, we could talk then." 

"That would be great. I would have to come wearing this," she pointed down to her skimpy outfit. "I didn't bring a change of clothes with me from home." 

His eyes quickly moved up and down her amazing body. "What you're wearing is fine with me. Why do you think I come in here all the time. For the food?" he said with a deadpan expression on his face. 

She laughed appreciatively. He took two business cards from his wallet that contained his address and cell phone number. "Write your phone number on the back of one of these for me. I'll call if I get held up at my meeting. You can call me if you run into any problems, ok? But let's plan on tonight when you get off work." he said." 

"Sounds great!" she said excitedly as she wrote her phone number down on the card. She handed it back to him. It was a cell phone number with a San Francisco area code. That explains the accent, he thought. Under her phone number she had written, "Thanks, XOXOXO, Annabeth." 

Percy grinned when he thought about the X's and O's he intended to give her. "See you tonight," he said. 

"Bye for now," she said in her breathy little voice. His cock swelled slightly as she turned and sexily walked in the kitchen, looking back over her shoulder and smiling at him as she went through the door. 

Percy shook his head in disbelief, and walked from the restaurant. He looked forward to giving Annabeth the "audition" of her life tonight." 

**I'll have a new chapter out in about a day or two.**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, about 1 A.M., Hollywood, California 

Percy heard the doorbell ring. He walked to the door, clad only in a terry-cloth robe. He opened the door, and saw his waitress standing there. Greeting her warmly, he held open the door and ushered her inside. As he lightly touched her back to guide her in the door, she noticed that she was no longer wearing a bra. "The sneaky little shit must have taken it off at the restaurant before she left," he thought silently. 

That was definitely a good sign that he was getting laid tonight. 

"You have a very lovely home, Mr. Jackson." 

"Please call me Percy. Thanks. I call this 'the house that cum built' because of all the money I made acting in porn films," he said with a laugh that made it sound like he was joking. He wasn't. 

"I had a really long day," he continued. "I was thinking about getting into the hot tub. Would you like to join me?" he asked. 

"That would be wonderful. I had a long day too, and my feet are killing me!" she replied." 

"Great!" he said, clapping his hands. "There is a bathroom right there," he said pointing at a nearby door. "There is a robe you can change into. While you do that, I will open a bottle of champagne for us." 

"OK," she said. "I'll be right back." 

"Percy's cock grew slightly in anticipation as he uncorked a bottle of champagne. Right on cue, Annabeth emerged from the bathroom in a white, soft Terry cloth robe. Her curvy body was accentuated by the robe's tie fastened firmly around her tiny waist. 

"Come this way, my dear." he said. 

He walked slowly to the hot tub, holding an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne in one hand, and two champagne glasses in the other. Setting the items down on the edge of the hot tub, he turned to face her. He untied the tie on his robe, pulled it open and let it slide to the surface of the deck. He stood before her completely nude." 

"She looked him up and down. He was in great shape. He had muscles from long daily workouts with weights, and his body was very lean, with little fat on it. But when her eyes had descended to his midsection, he saw her eyes grow wide. She had seen his cock in real-life, not just in the movies. 

Percy had a reputation in the industry because of his cock. When fully erect, it measured, according to his press releases, eleven inches in length. That was pure publicity. It was actually only 10-5/8 inches in length when erect. Underneath his cock hang two very large cum-filled balls that were aching to get rid of a week's worth of production. 

Annabeth untied the tie on her robe, and slipped it off her shoulder, letting it drop. While her waitress uniform left little to the imagination, Percy did admire her now completely nude body. It was absolutely perfect. He couldn't see anything that he didn't like. At the restaurant, he thought she had a body made for sin. Now he was ready to partake in some of that sin. 

"Stepping into the large hot tub, they took seats near each other. Initially, he figured he would need to keep a respectful distance. He poured two glasses of champagne, and handed her one. She took a couple of small delicate sips. 

"You mentioned that it takes a certain kind of person to be a porn star. What did you mean like that?" she asked. 

"Well, one thing is that you don't get to enjoy the sex very much," she said. 

"Really, I find that surprising!" she said. 

"Well, the action has to start and stop so much to change camera angles and such, that you hear "Cut!" a lot! So you have to stop. It tends to get exasperating sometimes." he explained. 

"One of the most important things is that you can't be shy, which I don't believe you are. You will be having sex in front of twenty people or so. Would that bother you?" he asked." 

"No. Actually, that would kind of turn me on," she said in her sexy little-girl voice. 

"But most important is that you have to be able to take directions. When you get told to do things on the set, you have to do them, without question. Actors and actresses that argue on the set up become prima-donnas in this industry rapidly find themselves without work. This isn't like those Hollywood mainstream assholes you read about the tabloids. In the porn industry, we don't have many superstars, because there are lots of beautiful people willing to fuck on camera. There is no shortage of talent for sure," he told her. 

"So how would I go about getting into acting?" she asked. 

"Well, I was hoping you would be interested. I actually have a project coming up soon that you would be good for," he said." 

"Oh, I would love to work for you! That would be a dream come true. I have been watching your movies since I was fifteen, thanks to my father," she said with a giggle. 

"Well, it is a specific type of movie that you would have to willing to do," he explained. "Do you know what a creampie is?" 

"Well, I've heard the term, but I don't know for sure what it means," she said. 

"Well, Annabeth, a creampie is where you let the guy cum inside you. It is usually followed by closeup shots of his cum leaking out of your pussy. Would that bother you?" 

"Well, it would be different. I have never had unprotected sex in my life," she said. 

"Well, all the actors are tested for STD's monthly, and we share the results with all the sexual actors in the film. So everyone is clean," he told her. 

"Well, what about getting pregnant?" she asked. 

"Well, you would have time to get on birth control. Also, for emergencies, you can use a morning-after pill. You won't get pregnant unless you want to." 

"OK, that sounds safe enough," she said." 

"All that is really needed is for you to do an audition. You have to show that you will make good film. We need to see how you react during sex. What kind of noises you make, that sort of thing. We need actresses that get excited during sex, or can at least act like they are. Nobody likes to watch a woman that just lays there," Percy explained. 

"OK, when would we do the audition?" she asked. 

"Well, if you are interested, we could do it now," Percy offered. 

He saw the girl bite her lip nervously, as she looked directly at him with her beautiful storm cloud grey eyes. 

"Well..." she said and then paused. "How long will it take?" she asked. 

"Oh, the actual audition will only take just a little while. After that, we can decide what to do from there." 

"Well, I don't have to work tomorrow, so I am in no hurry," she offered. 

Percy liked the sound of that. His overflowing balls are going to take some work to get drained back to a normal level. His week-long bout of celibacy left him aching and horny, and his conversation with Annabeth had him raring to go, wanting to sample the pleasures that her amazing body would give him. 

Percy slid over in the hot tub until he was sitting next to her. 

In a mock director's voice, he said in a husky whisper, "Action!" 

She giggled as he leaned in and began to kiss her passionately. He began petting her amazing body with one hand, while wrapping the other around her neck and pulling her hard against him. His hands roamed up and down her, across her large, firm breasts, rolling their hard nipples between his thumb and forefinger. She moaned delicately with pleasure as he caressed and reveled in her amazing tits." 

"He began tracing his hand down her body, until he found her gentle junction and began rubbing lightly. Her pussy was silky smooth. As he felt her mound in his cupped hand, he broke his lips away from hers and whispered, "So smooth…" 

She said, "I just finished getting it lasered. So it'll stay that way." 

"Nice," he whispered as he returned to kissing her sweet mouth. 

Her hand reached and began to caress his cock. She felt him gasp into his mouth as she slid her hand down the length of his cock. Her finger lightly traced up and down his cock, and then settled in to gently rub his aching swollen balls. "Her touch was delicate and had his cock swollen almost to bursting with her gentle, sensuous touch. 

"Sit up here," he said as he patted the edge of the hot tub. Kneeling between her gorgeous legs, he gently spread her thighs apart to give him access to her pussy. Licking from the toes of her left foot delicately up her leg, he stopped just as he reached her quivering pussy. Teasingly, he returned to her feet and started with her right toes, gently sucking them one at a time in between his lips. Again he slid up her leg, with the tip of his tongue tracing up the smooth skin of her legs until he reached her pussy. Her labia were slightly engorged in her excitement." 

"He looked up and saw she was watching him and he began to softly lick up and down her rapidly moistening slit, before settling in small circles around her clit. Throwing her head back, she grabbed him by the head and forced his head harder against her as she began to hump her midsection slightly against his mouth. He inserted one finger into her pussy, finding it dripping wet in her excitement. He inserted a second finger, and slowly worked them in and out of her tunnel. 

As he tongue lashed her humping crotch, she started to cum. He felt her juices gushing around his finger as her pussy twitched. She let out a series of cries in her sexy little voice, and her breath came in heaves. Her body convulsed, and her back arched as wave after wave of pleasure hit her and washed over her. As he continued to lick her gently, she continued to cum, squirting until finally, she took her hands and pulled his head up toward her face. 

Standing before her, his cock was fully erect and engorged. She looked into his eyes, and said, "My turn!" 

"With him standing in the hot tub, she climbed in and knelt before him. As the steam rose from the bubbling water, she sank in shoulder-deep and pulled his upright and erect cock down to her mouth level. With his cock jutting straight out from his body, she began to lick him around the head of his cock, her tongue swirling in circles. As her hands caressed his swollen and aching family jewels, she took the head of his cock into her waiting mouth. She slid as much of his cock into her mouth as she could, only managing to get about half of it in. 

She tried gamely to take in more, but as she began to rapidly stroke him in and out, he heard her starting to make gagging noises as she nearly choked on his big, hard cock. The director in him thought that this girl would film some incredible blowjob scenes. Her hard-fought attempt to deepthroat him was very sexy as she gagged. Her saliva pooled on his cock, and began dripping into the hot tub as she gave him an incredible wet and sloppy blowjob. 

"Baby, I can't take this much longer," he said. "Let's go inside." 

"What for?" she asked innocently as she wiped the slobber from her mouth with the back of her hand. 

"So I can fuck you nine ways from Sunday," he said. 

"Sounds good to me," she answered." 

"Not bothering with robes or towels, they ran, dripping with water from the hot tub, into the house and up the stairs to his room. His erect cock bouncing with each step, he took the steps two at a time, holding her by the hand as she ran to keep up with him. Running into the bedroom, he turned, grabbed her by the waist and threw her forcefully onto the bed. 

He climbed in between her legs and parted her thighs as she grabbed his face and drug it down to her. As they began kissing, he felt his cock slip into place at the entrance of her wet pussy. Deciding "to hades with gentle" he forcefully lunged his hips and drove over half of his cock into her. 

Her back arched, and she convulsed as she felt his cock drive deep into her. Barely half way in, the head of his cock was already pressed against her cervix, stretching her. 

"Oh, my god!" he heard her moan. "I never knew it would feel like this." 

"Like how?' he asked, afraid he was hurting her. 

"Fucking amazing!!!" she said." 

"With that, he began to slowly stroke her pussy with his engorged member. In and out several times, each time he slipped in deeper until he finally gave one more thrust and felt his swollen balls press against her wet labia. 

"Oh my god, I can't believe I can take it all," she said. "I can feel your cock up inside my stomach. It feels so amazing." 

"No, we're just getting started. You ain't seen amazing yet." Percy answered. 

With that, he felt her wrap her legs around his waist. Her hands grasped his biceps as he raised himself up on his arms, and began to stroke in and out of her. She cried out with each stroke as he rhythmically fucked her tight pussy. She felt amazing. Wantonly, she reached down and dug her fingernails into his ass, pulling him deeper into her tight, quivering channel. Young and tight, her pussy quivered as it gripped down hard on his cock. He knew he wouldn't last long as well as she felt around his sensitive meat." 

"Once again, she began cumming, this time underneath his pounding cock. Her head thrashed back and forth, and she said, "I'm cumming on your cock!" He felt her juices flowing again, gushing from inside her and washing over his pistoning shaft. With each stroke, he felt excess fluid squirt over his balls as he began to set up a steady pounding rhythm. She continued to scream as she came over and over, and her twitching, pulsating pussy made his scrotum tighten as his balls prepared to fire a prodigious load of long, overdue cum deep into her. 

Stopping his fucking momentarily, he lifted her legs up over his shoulders and plunged even deeper into her. She screamed as her orgasm intensified. Slamming hard into her, fucking her as hard as he dared, he felt his orgasm build as his cock swelled to what he thought was the largest he had ever felt." 

"As his orgasm began to wash over him, he thrust his cock as deep as it would go as the first burst of jism gushed out of his cock. Beneath him, Annabeth exclaimed, "Oh!" in her little girl voice as she felt the first burst of his warmth hit her cervix. The feel of warm, sticky semen invading her cunt was a never-before felt sensation. He felt honored to be the first man she had ever allowed this amazing pleasure." 

"One after another, his full balls convulsed and fired squirts of his hot, sticky cum as he emptied himself into her. He felt strong, forceful bursts of semen flood into her, increasing the wetness of her wide open well-fucked pussy. Adding to her own flowing juices, he felt her pussy grow drenched and heard his cock begin to make squishing sounds with each of his last forceful thrusts. 

He briefly collapsed on top of her. But worried about his weight bearing down on her, he wrapped his arms around her and turned in the bed, lovingly placing her delicate body on top of his, with his member still buried in her pussy. She collapsed against him, heaving for breath impaled on his still rigid cock. As her breathing resumed a more normal pace, he felt the spasms in her loins begin to subside. Incredibly turned on by this young, beautiful woman, he bore her weight atop him, feeling her warmth sheathing his penetrating missile. 

"Oh my god," she whispered in his ear. "I could feel your cum shooting into me. That was so sexy. I never knew it could feel that good. It turned me on so much!" she said, still out of breath. 

"Felt pretty good on my end, too. Your pussy feels so good around me. I love it!" he replied. 

Her mouth found his and they began kissing ravenously again. His tool was still embedded to the hilt inside her. It was still engorged, having scarcely relaxed at all after dumping his huge load inside her." 

"Tentatively, she slid her hips up, and then back down again, thrusting slightly on top of him. Then she did it again. And again. And again. Aggressively kissing him, with her tongue darting around his mouth and across the tip of his tongue, she felt him begin to slide ever fast up and down his pole. 

He felt her reach down and place her hands beside his shoulders. She pushed herself upright, and then heaved herself upright on top of him, with his cock buried herself deep inside of her. She gasped as she settled her weight down on top of his cock, with the tip of his member pressed hard against her cervix." 

"Then using her leg muscles, she raised herself up and dropped herself back on top of cock. She gasped out loud as she slammed down hard on him. Then she did it again. And again. And again. 

Taking her hips in his hand, he assisted her by lifting her up and down on his cock. Her pussy began twitching and pulsating as she again began crying out each time his cock hit bottom in her pussy. He looked up at her beautiful face and saw her throw her head back as she screamed in ecstasy while plunging up and down on her cock. Her screams intensified and she appeared to be nearing orgasm again." 

"She arched backwards, and, almost falling, landed on her arms, leaning far backwards. She continued to lunge her hips up and down on Percy's cock until the convulsions hit her. Putting more force into her thrusts, she slammed herself up and down with vigor as another powerful orgasm consumed her. 

Percy stared at her mesmerized as she slammed herself repeatedly down onto his meat. In his line of work, he had fucked well over a thousand women, most of them mechanically as part of a movie "plot," acting on the command of a director shouting at him to move into some position, don't come, come now, etc. It made for a rotten sex life." 

"This was very different. This was the real thing. 

Braced backwards on her elbows, Annabeth finally stopped heaving up and down on his cock and gasped for breath as her orgasm subsided. 

"Oh my god! That is some cock!" she gasped out between breaths, punctuated by a little giggle. 

"Well, I hope you like it," he said. 

"I do." she replied. 

"Good, because you are going to get a lot more of it tonight," he said huskily. Reaching out, he flipped her onto her stomach. Lying flat on the mattress, he reached under her and lifted. With his other hand, he reached and grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed and inserted it under her uplifted midsection. Lifting her higher, he reached, grabbed another pillow, and inserted it under her middle, pinioning her body with her midsection lifted in the middle." 

"Slipping between her slightly spread legs, he swiftly entered her from behind and thrust balls-deep in her dripping pussy. Stroking in and out, he swiftly had her moaning in ecstasy again. "Faster," she cried out. His loins slapped noisily against her perfect ass with each stroke, making a noisy staccato slap each time. 

Placing his hands in the middle of her back, he forced her hard into the mattress as he placed weight on his arms. Holding her down hard, he fucked her unmercifully. "You are so deep!" she moaned." 

"Pounding furiously, he stroked his cock in and out as fast as he could, plunging into the bottom of her pussy with each stroke. He could hear his cock making a squishing sound each time he with Annabeth nearly all the way out and plunged back into the absolute hilt. She began writhing and bucking again, crying out at each stroke with her sexy little voice. She was violently cumming again. 

"Oh my God!" she screamed. "Your…cock…is…so…huge…for…me!" she gasped, heaving for breath between each word. 

He lost it. He felt his own orgasm strike hard and fast, and then his cock erupted inside her again. Pulsating hard, his balls heaved another huge load of jism into her, firing thick ropes of semen over her 21-year old womb. She screamed louder as his hot, sticky load filled her up. 

Collapsing on top of her, he struggled to catch his breath. This little vixen made him feel like a teenager again! Withdrawing his rapidly softening dick from her, he saw his milky white cum leaking out of her pussy. A perfect shot for a creampie movie!" 

"He flopped out, exhausted onto the mattress next to her. 

Turning to face him, she asked in her sexy voice, "So do I get the part?" 

"Oh hell, yes!" he said. "And I know who your male lead is going to be, too." 

"Who?" she asked excitedly. 

"Me," Percy said. 

"Sounds good to me." 

After catching their breath, Percy went naked back to the hot tub, and returned back to bed with the nearly untouched bottle of iced-down champagne. Topping off their glasses, they toasted to the start of a great relationship. Left unsaid was the nature of that relationship. Were they destined to be fuck buddies, lovers, or professional colleagues? They quickly finished the bottle of champagne. 

"Would you like some more?" he asked." 

"No. I think I've had enough." she said. 

"I want you to have enough that you can't drive." Percy replied. "So you can spend the night here with me." 

"Baby, you don't have to get me drunk to get that to happen, just ask." With that, she leaned in and began kissing him deeply again. 

"Stay the night with me?" he asked. 

"I thought you'd never ask," she whispered." 

"Most of the rest of the night was consumed with love-making. Sometimes fast and furious, other times slow and sensuous, they pleased each other again and again. When he awoke in the morning, and saw her lying next to him asleep, his cock instantly became harder than Chinese arithmetic. The mere sight of her, asleep and looking so well-fucked was an incredible aphrodisiac. 

She awoke as he rolled her on her back and mounted her. His cock slipped easily into, as she still dripped from the night before. Then to his surprise and embarrassment, he came almost instantly. 

He shuddered in a mixture of embarrassment, mortification and ecstasy as his cock sprayed her insides down with more hot jets of sticky warmth. She gasped as his seed spilled inside her. 

"Oh, my god! I am so sorry," Percy said. "That was embarrassing. I haven't come that fast since I was sixteen!" 

"She laughed out loud and said, "I haven't had a guy come that fast since I was sixteen." 

"When I woke up and saw you laying there, I just got incredibly horny," he offered in excuse. 

"I guess if I can turn you into a horny teenager again, I should take what just happened as a compliment," she said. 

"Oh please do," he laughed. "Since the alternative is thinking I'm pathetic." 

"Percy, you are anything but pathetic. I think you are incredible," she said. She then wantonly reached down with her hands and grabbed his ass and pulled on him to force his still rigid cock deep into her. 

Apparently, she was ready for Round Two. 

And so was he." 

**Next Chapter should be up by tonight. I'm also thinking about doing a sequel to Milking Piper , but I'm not sure how it would go or anything like that yet. If you have any ideas PM me, or leave them in the comments. If I use your idea I will give you credit.**


	3. Chapter 3

"One month later, Hollywood, California 

Percy sat in the director's chair as he watched Annabeth acting in her second movie. Using three cameras to get lots of footage, he was able to set up her movies to provide lots of great shots without the need to stop the action. 

A week after they met, Annabeth acted in her debut, opposite Percy. He could tell then that she was a natural. Since the first night together, they had been nearly inseparable. After he paid her for her first performance, and offered her future roles, she quit her job waitressing. That was fine with him, because it gave them nearly every evening together. Just a month later, she had already taken over one drawer at his place for her things because she spent so much time there. He debated with himself whether or not to ask her to move in. He would love having her with him every night." 

"As an actress, she had an unusual knack for knowing where the cameras were so she could have her face turned toward one, and also having the ability to tune out their presence, to make the scenes look more realistic. She also had no problem enjoyed sex while on camera. To facilitate getting good footage, he stopped the action as little as possible. 

In this scene, which was near the end of the movie, a large muscular black actor was on top of Annabeth. He held her legs upright as he pounded his nearly 12 inches of ebony meat into her body. She was able to take all of it he observed. The actor, Charles Beckendorf, was renowned for two characteristics. First, was the size of his cock. Second, was the primal screams he let out as he came. From the quickly building action, Percy knew that moment was close." 

"Annabeth began cumming hard, and Percy could tell she wasn't acting. She had been getting fucked in various positions for nearly an hour at this point, and she was turned on. She screamed and writhed even hard when Charles spread her legs even wider against the mattress. Using his hands to support his weight and hold her legs down against the mattress, he thrust his hips violently forward and plunged his shaft deep into her. 

Charles fucked her hard with quick jackhammer strokes. One camera, down at his feet, clearly was catching his ebony rod sliding in and out of her, with his balls hitting her ass as he struck bottom. He knew that was going to make good footage." 

"Annabeth's breath was coming in short rapid heaves. She cried out loudly in her sexy voice with each stroke. Charles, his mouth wide open let out the first of his trademark screams. With a loud primal scream, she knew he was flooding her pussy with his black baby batter. He wasn't worried at all. The black actor was monthly tested for STDs as they all were, but Percy knew a closely-held trade secret. Charles had gotten a vasectomy, some years before. While the script was about white girls getting bred by black bulls, Percy didn't have to worry that the fictional plot would intrude into their lives." 

"Shoving his cock in several last times, harder, but at a slower pace, Charles screamed and groaned as he pumped Annabeth's pussy full of his jism. Finally stopping, he gasped for breath, and then rolled of Annabeth and made way for the cameras. They were busy getting some final footage, like they always did, of her pussy leaking the cum that had just been deposited by the actor. Charles helped by carefully spreading her labia to give the cameras access to her entrance. 

Finally, when he thought he had enough film, Percy yelled, "Cut! That's a wrap." 

Annabeth's second film was complete. Earlier he had wondered if he would be able to tolerate watching her with another actor. Now he discovered that not only could he tolerate it, he found it a turn on. He didn't get up out of his chair for fear of everyone seeing that he had a tremendous hard-on straining at the fabric of his jeans. He waited a couple of minutes for it to subside before he got up." 


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening, Hollywood California 

They sat in the hot tub that evening, with glasses of wine and unwound from the long day. He had been thinking about her every moment since they had met at the restaurant. He knew he was falling for her. He knew he wanted her with him all the time. So he decided it was time to ask her what he had been thinking long and hard about for over a week. 

"Baby," he said, "there's something that bothers me we need to talk about." 

"What's that?" she asked with her sexy voice, which was edged with concern. 

"There's a couple of personal habits you have that I just can't stand," he said. 

"Oh…" she said, crestfallen." 

"I can't stand how you just piss money away, and you presume that you can just fill up one of my drawers with your stuff," he said, keeping a straight face. 

"Well, I can get my stuff out of your drawer. That's easy. But how am I pissing money away?" she asked reasonably. 

"By spending it on that apartment that you never sleep at," Percy said. 

Sadly she said, "I guess I should start staying over here less. I don't want to wear out my welcome. I'm sorry if I've done that." 

"Or, I have another idea," he offered. 

"What?" she asked. 

"You could just move all your shit in here and live with me. And quit wasting your money," he offered." 

"Really, you want me to move in with you?" she asked, her eyes welling with tears. 

"Uh, yeah!" he said, as if she were stupid. 

She let out a loud laugh and then a whoop, and then looked deeply into her eyes. "I would love nothing more than to live here with you." She leaned forward and kissed him deeply. 

"Good, I'll hire someone to move your crap for you sometime this week," he said. 

"Oh, I could just go get it and have some friends help," she said. 

"No, you're going to be busy tomorrow. In fact I have you booked for the next week." Percy said. 

"Doing what? Another movie?" she asked excitedly. 

"Nope. We are going on vacation to Olympus in Cancun," he said. 

"Olympus?" she asked." 

"Yeah, an all-adult resort in Mexico. They have a regular side with all the normal people, and then a "special" side," he said. 

"Special side?" she queried. 

"Yeah. It's very cool. Nude beaches, pools, hot tubs, all clothing optional. It attracts a lot of swingers, too. It tends to be a lot of fun," he explained. 

"That does sound like fun," she said. "So are we going so you can show me off, or share me?" 

"Yes," he said matter-of-factly. 

"I need to pack tonight," she said. 

"After," he replied. 

"After what?" she asked." 

"This," she said, pulling her close and taking her hand, which he guided onto his erect cock. 

"Oh," she said. "After Charles today, you'll need to be gentle," she giggled. 

"Fortunately, for you, that was the plan," Percy chuckled. "The last thing I want to do right now is break it," he said with a laugh. 

"That would be unfortunate, indeed," she said. "Because I have big plans for that thing, and they involve you." 

That was exactly what Percy wanted to hear." 


End file.
